Say No For Love
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Sakura, gadis urakan yang hobi merusak hubungan orang lain. Para korbannya bersekutu untuk membalas dendam padanya. Tapi saat mereka mengetahui kenyataan dibalik masa lalu Sakura yang membuatnya berubah, mereka memutuskan untuk berbalik haluan membalas dendam pada mantan kekasih Sakura / M for language yang ekstrim / humor hmm mungkin...


"Dimana Sakura?!"

Suara cetar membahana itu, membuat seisi kelas hening seketika dan menatap kaget pada makhluk yang kini berdiri murka di depan pintu. Sang pelaku memelototi salah satu siswa yang langsung menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis berambut cepak pemilik nama Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan komiknya di pojok ruangan.

Darah sang gadis mendidih saat melihat orang yang diteriakinya, dengan santai menaruh kaki ke atas meja tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya.

"Heh, _Jidat baka_ tidak waras! Apa yang kau katakan pada Sai- _kun_?!"

Ia menggebrak meja di depan Sakura yang membuat gadis itu terlonjak dan menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Ia membuka _headseat_ di telinganya.

"Kau bilang apa, Ino?"

Wajah Ino merah seketika. Antara malu dan kesal. Pantas saja Sakura santai-santai saja saat diteriaki. Ternyata ia sedang memakai _headseat_.

Oke lupakan.

Ino kembali memasang wajah murka pada gadis jadi-jadian di depannya ini.

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau katakan pada Sai- _kun_?!"

Sebelah alis Sakura naik. Seringai super tipis tercetak di bibirnya. Ia kembali memposisikan dirinya bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Memang apa yang kukatakan?" jawabnya santai.

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh! Sai- _kun_ menolakku! Dan dia bilang itu semua karena yang kau katakan padanya! Dasar _baka_! Apa yang kau katakan padanya?!"

Kini seringai Sakura melebar.

"Oh, itu..."

Ia menatap Ino santai.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa..."

Mata Ino makin lebar.

"Aku cuma bilang kalau kau itu sangat sempurna dan banyak pemuda yang menyukaimu. Pasti akan susah menjadi pacarmu untuk pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Hanya pemuda yang selevel denganmu, yang pantas menjadi kekasihmu. Memang ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

Telinga Ino panas mendengarnya. Emosinya sampai di ubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh gadis gila ini.

"Dasar Sakura _baka_! _Baka_! Aku mencintai Sai- _kun_! Aku tidak mungkin akan berpikir dia biasa-biasa saja!"

Sakura menyeringai.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau dia biasa-biasa, Nona. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, loh?"

Ino tercekat dan sontak bungkam. Ia menggeram.

"Tapi semua orang akan berpikir seperti itu, kalau mendengar ucapanmu!"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli kemudian memasang headseat dan kembali menekuni komiknya.

"Salahnya sendiri kalau begitu. Untuk apa menelan ucapanku mentah-mentah. Kalau memang cinta dia akan bertahan sampai akhir, bukan malah kabur seperti pecundang..."

"Aaarrrrrghhhh!"

Dan pertengkaran pagi itu, berakhir dengan jambakan Ino pada rambut cepak Sakura.

"Dasar _jidat baka_ menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAY NO FOR LOVE**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Say Stop For Love punya Yeo yo chan**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : M deh buat bahasanya yang ehem.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sakura- _chan_..."

Sakura mendengus.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffix_ – _chan_. Itu menjijikkan!"

Ia meringis nyeri saat menempelkan es batu pada memar bekas pukulan Ino di wajahnya. Cih, cantik-cantik, tenaga kayak kuda nil.

Sakura tidak tahu. Di dalam UKS, gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi obyek gerutuannya, sedang menahan tangis saat Shizune- _sensei_ mengobati memar di tangannya akibat menonjok wajah Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana pengorbanan Ino untuk mengejar Sai? Dia bahkan rela menyatakan cintanya lebih dulu. Setahuku Sai juga menyukainya,"

Sakura berdecih sinis.

"Tidak ada yang namanya cinta. Kalau ada, laki-laki bernama Sai itu tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ino hanya karena ucapan tidak pentingku..."

Naruto mendesah. Ia memperhatikan sahabat di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Rambut cepak Sakura, penampilannya yang berantakan. Tindik di telinga, lidah dan bawah bibirnya. Kalau bukan karena memakai rok, Naruto tidak yakin ia bisa menganggap Sakura sebagai anak perempuan.

Naruto adalah salah satu sahabat yang mengerti dirinya. Ia tahu masa lalu Sakura. Masa lalu yang membuat gadis itu mengubah penampilannya seperti laki-laki ini. Masa lalu yang membuatnya tidak percaya pada cinta. Masa lalu yang membuatnya selalu merusak hubungan orang lain. Yah, masa lalunya.

"Apa tidak bisa kau melupakannya?"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Dia. Kau tahu maksudku,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Carilah pacar Sakura. Dan lupakan dia..."

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada yang namanya cinta, Naruto _no baka_!"

Sakura memotong sebelum Naruto mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dia atau laki-laki manapun. Semua sama saja," _final_ nya mutlak.

Naruto agak mengerutkan alisnya tidak terima.

"Hey, tidak semua laki-laki seperti itu! Aku tidak begitu!"

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Sungguh ini topik yang sangat menyebalkan untuk dibahas. Selalu berujung dengan perdebatannya dengan sang sahabat.

"Yah, yah, selain kau..." jawabnya tanpa minat.

Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang masih nampak tidak terima, namun hanya bertahan beberapa saat sebelum wajah itu berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau bukan _lesbian_ kan, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura berdecak kesal. Ia memandang tidak suka pada Naruto yang tidak bergeming dari raut seriusnya. Dasar makhluk tidak peka. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari raut jijiknya.

Sakura memang tidak suka laki-laki. Tapi bukan berarti ia adalah _lesbi_. Mendengar kata itu saja ia ingin muntah. Sebuah ide jahil melintasi otak jahilnya. Ia menyeringai menatap wajah serius Naruto sebelum berbalik dan melambai pada pemuda yang menatapnya bingung.

"Mungkin.."

"EH?!"

"Dan satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku menjadi _lesbi_ hanya Hinata seorang,"

Dan Sakura tidak menyadari raut pucat yang ditunjukkan Naruto sekarang. Beberapa detik kemudian dan sebuah lengkingan teriakkan penuh rasa keterkejutan dari sang pemuda membuatnya terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

 _Baka_ Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karin sayang, percayalah..."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan spontan melemparkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Di sudut koridor di dekat mading sekolah, tampak dua anak manusia yang sedang bercengkrama. Sasuke, pemuda yang saat ini sedang melangkah bersamanya juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh searah dengan arah pandang Sakura.

"Cuma kamu satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai dengan segenap jiwaku ~"

Suigetsu memegang paksa tangan sang gadis merah dengan penuh percaya diri, memancarkan aura ' _playboy_ cap buaya rawa-rawa sejuta pesona' miliknya, walau sang gadis tampak enggan menatapnya dan memasang muka 'jual mahal tapi sebenarnya mau'.

Sakura berdecih muak dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Namun, tampaknya sang pemuda Uchiha tidak mau ikut campur. Sasuke adalah sahabat Sakura selain Naruto. Dan ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sui- _kun_ ~"

Benarkan?

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil dengan panggilan 'manis-manis manja gimana gitu' oleh Sakura, berjengit kaget dan menoleh seram. Ia merinding melihat senyum aneh Sakura yang sok dimanis-maniskan padanya. Di sebelahnya, Karin melotot sangar menatap Sakura seperti merasa terancam karena 'permennya' akan di rebut oleh sang gadis jadi-jadian.

Cuih. Dasar munafik. Tadi saja pasang wajah jual mahal pada Suigetsu.

"Dapat salam dari Shion- _chan_! Katanya terima kasih buat yang semalam yah? ~"

Karin melempar pelototannya pada Suigetsu seakan minta penjelasan pada sang pemuda. Meneguk ludahnya susah payah, Suigetsu hanya tertawa panik mendapat pelototan dari sang pujaan hati.

Hey, semalam ia hanya diminta sang ibu untuk mengantar makanan ke rumah Sakura, dan Shion, sepupu Sakura yang kebetulan sedang bertandang ke rumah sang gadislah yang menerimanya. Suigetsu dengan segenap jiwa _playboy_ nya yang memang sempat berkenalan dengan gadis manis itu. Tapi demi apapun, satu-satunya gadis pengisi kekosongan hatinya hanyalah Karin seorang. Yah, walaupun cuci mata tetap adalah salah satu hobinya sih. Sayangkan gadis semanis Shion harus disia-siakan?

" _Anoo_..."

"Katanya lain kali sewa _Saringan's Hotel_ milik Sasuke sajah ~"

Suigetsu yang mencoba menjelaskan pada Karin sontak melotot mendengar kata-kata mendesah-desah Sakura barusan. Mata Karin dua kali lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ukh, mengerikan.

"Ranjang _Saringan's Hotel_ lebih luas dari hotel semalam. Jadi bisah bebas kalau mau 'guling-guling' ukh ~"

Sakura ingin tertawa melihat wajah melotot berlumuran keringat milik Suigetsu. Di sebelahnya, Karin sedang menatapnya dengan aura yang dapat membuat tumbuhan di sekitarnya mengering.

"Kau tahu? Aku sampai gigit bantal~hh saat mendengar cerita Shion tentang ~ ukh.~ betapa panasnya ranjang hotel tadi malam ~ akh ~"

Plak!

Tidak usah menunggu banyak waktu sampai terdengar bunyi tamparan itu.

"Karin! Dengar dulu! Itu bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

"Memang apa yang aku bayangkan, _bastard_! Enyah dari hadapanku! Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi, sialan!"

Dan Karinpun berlalu, meninggalkan Suigetsu yang kini menoleh menatap bengis pada Sakura yang sedang tertawa puas.

"Hey _baka_! Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu nanti!" ucapnya lantang sebelum kemudian berlari menyusul Karin sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Cih, seperti orang gila saja," lirihnya seraya menoleh menatap sosok tampan disampingnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ia baru sadar sedang bersama laki-laki ini.

"Apa?" tanyanya jengah mendapat tatapan dingin dari Sasuke.

"..."

Sakura memutar bola matanya saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang pemuda.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya menceritakan curhatan Shion semalam, yang mengomel tentang betapa panasnya hotel yang ia tempatinya saat _study tour_ karena ACnya mati dan tempat tidurnya sempit. Gadis bodoh itu saja yang salah pengertian,"

Pemuda itu masih bergeming dari posisi menatap wajah Sakura untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hn, ayo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tenten- _san_..."

Panggilan seorang membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura membaca komiknya. Ia berdecak kesal. Awalnya ia bermaksud mengacuhkan ocehan pemuda berambut _bob_ norak dari kelas sebelah itu dan melanjutkan acaranya sendiri, kalau saja kalimat selanjutnya dari sang pemuda membuatnya mau tak mau mengalihkan atensinya.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu tentang yang kemarin?"

Sakura menatap wajah malu-malu Lee. Ia menolehkan pandangannya menatap wajah yang tak kalah meronanya dari Tenten. Ah, Sakura mengerti sekarang. Gadis pemegang sabuk hitam karate, _patner_ latihannya, malu-malu di depan seorang pemuda? Apalagi kalau bukan karena jatuh cinta.

"Apa kau menerima cintaku?"

 _Bingo_.

Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura. Dengan segera ia berjalan mantap ke arah mereka. Ia langsung memeluk leher Tenten setelah berada di radius yang dekat dengan mereka. Sebuah pelukan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Yeah, sebagai _patner_ kelas Karate tentunya.

" _Hey_ , Teny. Nanti latihan kan?"

Tenten mendadak grogi.

"Uhm.. I..iya..."

Ia menjawab spontan, kemudian kembali memandang wajah Lee yang tampak syok dengan interaksi mereka.

"Kalian...?"

Lee yang polos. Sakura menyeringai dalam hati.

"Ah, Lee- _san_... lama tidak bertemu..."

"I...iya..."

"Maaf untuk terakhir pertemuan kita..."

"Ah..."

Lee mengangguk. Ia membuang pikiran _negative_ tentang dua gadis di hadapannya kini. Mungkin ia hanya ingin minta maaf. Bagaimanapun ia tahu Sakura dan Tenten adalah _patner_ dalam kelas Karate.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa tentang itu..."

Lee tersenyum kaku mengingat saat ia menyatakan cinta pada Sakura yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang gadis. Ia kemudian menatap Tenten grogi penuh damba.

"Lagipula sekarang aku menyukai seseorang. Aku tak ingin ia salah paham dengan hubungan kita..."

"Aku menolakmu karena aku sudah menyukai Teny- _uke_ ~"

Sakura mendesah di telinga Tenten. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya melihat betapa merahnya pipi gadis yang kini melotot ke arah Lee itu.

Lee menganga di tempat. Kata-kata barusan seperti petir di siang bolong. Jadi kecurigaannya tadi benar?

"Aaaarrrrggggghhhh!"

Dan iapun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan dua gadis yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Sakura menyeringai.

"Yang salah paham bukan Tenten tapi kau, _baka_ ," lirihnya memandang remeh pada Lee yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sebelum kembali menatap wajah Tenten yang masih mengangakan mulutnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Teny- _uke_ ~," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Tenten mesra dan melenggang pergi.

"Sakura _no baka_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura _no baka_!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Naruto tersedak minumannya saat mendengar teriakan yang bahkan terdengar sampai ke kantin tempatnya berada itu. Di hadapannya, Sasuke menyerngit jijik melihatnya.

"Dasar jorok!"

"Suara apa itu? Apa kau mendengarnya?!"

Naruto menggubris teguran Sasuke, dan celinguk-celinguk mencari sumber suara yang membuatnya tersedak itu.

"Hn,"

 _Safir_ nya menekuni sekeliling kantin dan jatuh pada sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin.

"Oi! Sakura- _chan_! Di sini!"

Kembali mengabaikan dengusan terganggu dari sahabat sehidup sematinya, Naruto melambaikan tangannya heboh ke arah gadis yang kini menghampirinya setelah memesan minuman ke salah satu _stand_ di kantin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hm?"

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang berbicara sambil tetap membaca buku di tangannya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu. Laki-laki ini niat bertanya tidak sebenarnya?

"Teriakan tadi,"

"Ah!"

Walau ambigu, tapi perkataan Sasuke tidak membuat Naruto gagal paham. Ia seperti mendapat pencerahan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang cerah, mulutnya yang membuka senang dan jentikan jarinya.

"Teriakan tadi menyebutkan namamu, Sakura- _chan_! Siapa yang berteriak?!"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh..."

Cuma itu responnya sebelum beralih berkutat dengan jus di gelasnya.

"Kau belum menjawab _dattebayou_!"

Teriakan heboh itu membuat Sakura mengerang frustasi kemudian menjawabnya malas.

"Hanya mengisengi Tenten dan Lee..."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya saat mendengar penjelasan ogah-ogahan dari Sakura.

"Mereka putus?"

Sakura kembali menyeringai.

"Mereka bahkan belum sempat pacaran,"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku benar-benar yakin kau adalah _lesbian_ _dattebayou_!"

Hening.

Lengkingan Naruto membuat seisi kantin menoleh ke arah mereka. Untuk beberapa detik sebeluk bisik-bisik memenuhi ruangan itu.

" _Aku dengar Lee dan Tenten putus karena Tenten berpacaran dengan Sakura,"_

" _Benarkah? Cih mereka sangat menjijikan!"_

" _Kya! Aku suka! Aku suka! Walau aku lebih suka Sakura berpasangan dengan Ino-chan, tapi aku bahagia akhirnya Sakura-chan menemukan pasangan uke-nya! Sama Tenten-chan juga tidak masalah!"_

Oh _shit_.

Sakura ingin membunuh Naruto saat ini juga. Semua bisik-bisik itu membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ja... jadi kau be...benar-benar _lesbian_?"

Sakura berdecak kesal.

" _Baka_..."

Ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak acuh pada mereka namun masih bisa memberi komentar sinisnya.

 _Double shit_.

Ia mengacuhkan semua mata yang menatapnya jijik juga mata Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya. Masa bodo jika mereka semua berpikir seperti itu. Ia tak peduli. Yang penting dia tidak seperti itu.

Ia menyeringai nakal kala _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok Hyuga Neji yang berjalan di depannya. Yeah, sepertinya ia punya cara untuk membalas Naruto baka yang membuat namanya tercemar.

Rasakan _Shannarro_!

"Neji- _san_!"

Sang empunya nama sontak menoleh datar dan sedikit mengerutkan alis seolah menanyakan keperluan gadis itu memanggilnya. Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Karena makhluk kuning di sampingku ini, menyukai adikmu, Hinata,"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang pucat pasi dan berlumuran keringat menatap Neji yang kini tersenyum mengerikan.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu,"

Jangan tanya suara siapa itu. Naruto sudah tidak menggubrisnya. Kini ia hanya berdua, saling tatap menatap dengan pemuda Hyuga mengerikan di hadapannya.

"Sa..."

"Jadi kau ingin mendekati adikku, heh?"

"Tidak!"

Dan Narutopun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kantin dengan suara menggelegar yang menggetarkan satu sekolahan.

"Awas kau Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan! Aku masih normal!"

"Dia membuatku ditolak Sai- _kun_... hiks..."

"Aku hampir dibunuh Neji, _dattebayou_! Dia sekarang pasti mengancam Hinata untuk menjauhiku! Hilang sudah harapanku mendekatinya!"

"Karin tidak mau kusentuh! Aku kehilangan jatah ranjang panasku! Kalau bukan sifatnya yang urakan itu, mungkin aku akan mencium bibir _kissable_ nya itu dan memaksanya menggantikan Karin sebagai hukumannya!"

Hening.

Semua atensi berpusat pada pemuda yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat panas kuping. Naruto melotot menatap sang pelaku. Suigetsu. Marah-marah begini, ia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya menjadi korban buaya rawa-rawa seperti Suigetsu.

"Apa?!"

Suigetsu mendelik tidak terima mendapat hujan tatapan 'ajaib' di depannya –kecuali Naruto yang menatapnya sangar tentu saja.

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan kekesalanku! Seperti kalian!"

Naruto mendengus, tapi kemudian tetap melanjutkan musyawarah mendadak mereka.

"Jadi apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, untuk menghentikan ulah Sakura tentunya?"

"Kita harus membalasnya!"

"Kita carikan dia pacar saja! Daripada dia mengganggu kita terus! Dia akan fokus pada pacarnya!"

"Tapi siapa yang mau dengannya? Aku saja ogah!"

"Cuih! Kau saja diam-diam memperhatikan bibir _kissable_ dan berpikir mesum tentangnya! Jangan membuat pantatku tertawa, Sui!"

"Bayar saja laki-laki! Lalu suruh dia memacari gadis gila itu! Lalu setelah dia bertekuk lutut, suruh dia memutuskannya! Biar gadis jadi-jadian itu tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ditolak Sai- _kun_...hiks,"

Telinga Naruto berdengung mendengar pekikan-pekikan penuh amarah di sekelilingnya. Susah bicara dengan orang yang sedang naik darah. Untung Sakura itu sahabatnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia juga akan ikut memprovokasi untuk membunuh gadis itu saat ini juga. Ia menoleh menatap sosok yang sedari tadi duduk diam menatap mereka datar tanpa minta.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanku. Jangan melibatkanku dengan diskusi tidak pentingmu ini, _baka_!"

Naruto merengut mendengar jawaban tak peduli dari sahabatnya itu.

"Awas saja kau, Sasuke. Nanti kalau kau punya pacar dan dikerjai Sakura, jangan menangis padaku,"

"Hn,"

Daripada Naruto mencekik pemuda menyebalkan irit kata-kata di depannya, lebih baik ia fokus ke musyawarahnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang membuat gadis iblis itu menjadi semenyebalkan itu?!"

"Kau benar. Aku dengar dulu Sakura tidak se _tomboy_ itu,"

"Apa dia punya pacar sebelumnya?"

"Aku rasa dia punya. Tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Aku yakin keadaannya saat ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan masa lalunya. Mungkin saja dia pernah patah hati dan akhirnya membenci laki-laki. Bukankah itu alasan yang klasik?"

Pekikan-pekikan penuh emosi itu berasal dari manusia-manusia yang bahkan tidak sadar jika apa keluar dari mulut mereka membuat dua orang bereaksi berbeda. Naruto yang menegang dan mendelik. Sasuke yang mengernyitkan matanya was-was. Mereka saling melirik.

"Kau benar. Kita harus cari tahu. Orang yang terdekat dengan mereka pasti tahu apa yang terjadi,"

Hening.

Ucapan dari Ino barusan memberi efek kejut yang sangat mendalam bagi semua orang di situ. Semua mata kemudian bergulir pelan untuk memandang pada dua orang berbeda surai yang duduk saling bersisian di hadapan mereka.

" _An...Anoo_..."

Naruto mendadak gugup.

"Se..sepertinya aku dan _teme_ harus pergi,"

"Hn, aku ada urusan,"

Dan setelah memberi cengiran penuh keringat dingin, Naruto langsung menyeret Sasuke yang mendengus tidak suka, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menilai penuh curiga dari tiga makhluk yang ditinggalkan.

"Tampaknya mencurigakan,"

"Kau benar. Mereka pasti tahu sesuatu,"

"Mereka teman Sakura semenjak kecil,"

Dan ketiga makhluk itupun saling tatap menatap. Tiga detik sebelum mereka menyeringai dengan seringai yang berbeda-beda. Tenten dengan seringai jahilnya, Ino dengan seringai sadisnya, dan Suigetsu dengan seringai mesum cap buaya rawa-rawanya.

Mereka kemudian kembali melempar pandangan pada dua orang yang kini telah berbelok di tikungan sambil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sama.

"Ayo kita selidiki,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku _dattebayou_! Sasuke lakukan sesuatu!"

Di sebelahnya Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Berisik!"

Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, dia saja tidak bisa bergerak karena terikat.

Yah, ia terikat. Bisakah ia mengumpat sekarang?

Dan yang lebih membuatnya berang adalah pelaku dari pengikatan adalah tiga makhluk tidak jelas yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Sakura!"

Tenten.

"Lebih baik kau beritahu sekarang selagi kami masih berbaik hati!"

Ino.

"Benar! Beritahu sekarang sebelum aku menyodomi kalian dan kalian akan merasa jijik pada diri sendiri seumur hidup kalian!"

Hening.

Semua mata memandang jijik pada pemuda berambut biru pemilik mulut kotor yang tidak bisa dikendalikan itu. Jangan tanya siapa dia.

"Apa?! Aku hanya mencoba membuka mulut mereka!"

"Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia Sakura- _chan dattebayou_!"

Sasuke mendengus. Naruto benar-benar sibodoh yang tidak bisa diharapkan. Lihat seringai tiga makhluk di hadapan mereka kini setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Jadi benar Sakura punya rahasia?"

Mati kau Naruto.

"Bukan urusanku,"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Aarghh! Sakit _dattebayou_!"

Suigetsu menarik rambut Naruto kasar.

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku membangkitkan 'senjataku' untuk menghujam bokongmu!"

Tenten _cengo_ di tempat. Naruto bungkam dengan keringat sebulir jagung mengucur deras dari dahinya. Ino yang melihat pemandangan menggiur Suigetsu itu menyeringai penuh maksud. Sepertinya patut dicoba.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya datar dan maju mendekatinya. Meniru tindakan Suigetsu, ia menarik kasar nan seksi rambut Sasuke. Sang korban langsung menghadiahinya tatapan tajam yang langsung menciutkan nyalinya.

Tapi masa bodoh. Sudah kepalang basah. Kalau ia menyerah hanya karena tatapan pemuda ini, apa kata dunia? Apa kata leluhurnya yang selalu menekankan untuk menaklukkan para laki-laki? Semua predikat Ratu Sekolah bisa dicopot oleh Kepala Sekolah. _Big no_!

"Cepat katakan sayang ~ "

Tenten _cengo_ untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sebelum aku menjilati seluruh tubuhmu dan membuatmu meneriaki namaku ~"

"Berani kau lakukan, kukirim kepala Sai ke hadapanmu,"

Puk.

 _Tape Recorder_ yang tadi dipegang Ino untuk merekam pengakuan dua pemuda yang mereka sandera ini, jatuh saat ia mendengar suara dingin Sasuke. Cengkeramannya di rambut Sasuke terlepas. Matanya yang melotot tampak berair.

"Hiks... maafkan aku...hiks,"

Naruto melongo melihatnya. Segampang itu menaklukkan Ino?

"Sekarang lepaskan aku, atau kalian semua akan menyesal,"

Naruto mengerjab senang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Benar lepaskan kami!"

Suigetsu mendengus.

"Jadi kau pikir apa yang aku katakan hanya main-main?"

Tangannya mulai bergerak menurunkan resleting celana jeansnya. Naruto melotot. Tenten membuang muka. Ino mengintip dari balik telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya.

"Ampun _dattebayou_! Baiklah baik!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Suigetsu menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan kembali menaikkan resleting jeansnya. Tenten kembali menatap mereka. Ino mendesah kecewa.

"Jadi cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran..."

Naruto manyun dan melirik Sasuke minta pertolongan yang dijawab dengan buangan wajah sang Uchiha bungsu. Salah sendiri. Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Cepat katakan!"

Tenten yang sedari tadi hanya menonton akhirnya angkat suara.

"Baik! Baik! Tapi lepaskan dulu ikatan ini! Tidak enak bicara sambil terikat begini!"

Tenten menyipit curiga.

"Berani kau kabur setelah kulepas tali ini, bukan hanya kau yang akan jadi korban kebiadaban Sui. Sakura juga akan kuserahkan padanya,"

"Hey..hey.."

Suigetsu hendak memprotes. Hey dia juga masih sayang nyawa. Berhadapan dengan Sakura sama saja mengantar nyawa. Tapi melihat tatapan Tenten yang seolah berkata 'Sudah kau diam saja', membuatnya sontak membungkam mulutnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk ngeri dan hanya meringis saat dengan kasarnya Tenten membuka ikatannya dan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri menepis tangan Tenten dan duduk dengan angkuhnya saat ikatannya sudah terlepas. Tenten mencibir melihat tingkahnya. Dasar Uchiha.

"Jadi sekarang katakan!" kata Tenten tegas menatap kedua pemuda di depannya beringas.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak suka diperintah. Naruto menghela nafas seperti kakek-kakek. Seolah ini adalah hal yang berat untuknya.

"Ceritanya berawal dari dua tahun yang lalu..."

Naruto mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka Sakura mempunyai kisah yang begitu memilukan. Dia sampai berubah separah itu,"

Tenten menatap nanar ke depan, memandangi _imajiner_ Sakura di hadapannya yang terbentuk dari khayalan tingkat tingginya.

"Aku bahkan telah memukul wajahnya. Aku harusnya bersyukur hanya diberi laki-laki sepengecut Sai. Kisahnya lebih menyakitkan daripada diriku...hiks,"

Ino yang tadi sesenggukan karena diancam Sasuke, tambah terisak setelah mendengar cerita Sakura yang begitu memilukan baginya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikan Sakura pelukan hangat penentram hati, kecupan sayang penenang jiwa dan belaian lembut pelumpuh logika di seluruh tubuhnya ~"

Hening.

Semua mata memandang ke asal suara. Suasana yang tadinya penuh kesedihan sebagai efek dramatis dari cerita cinta Sakura yang mengharu biru, rusak karena kata-kata yang membuat panas lahir batin. Kebiasaan Suigetsu yang sangat menjijikan. Naruto melotot dan Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Apa?! Aku hanya mencoba mencari cara menghibur Sakura!"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kalian sudah dengar kan? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi, aku ada urusan,"

"Eits...tidak bisa!"

Tenten memainkan telunjuknya di depan Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari sang pemuda, yang sayangnya tidak mempan pada Tenten.

"Kalian akan kami bebaskan setelah kami selesai berdiskusi tentang pembalasan dendam pada laki-laki yang sudah tega membuang Sakura hanya karena gadis lain yang lebih kaya dari Sakura,"

"Itu benar. Bagaimanapun, Sakura selalu mengerjai kita, karena dampak dari perbuatan ke _bastard_ nya laki-laki itu!"

"Mungkin kita harus memotong kelaminnya dan mempersembahkan pada Sakura agar dia tertawa puas melihatnya dan kemudian memakainya untuk bermasturbasi,"

Hening.

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat tatapan-tatapan jengah dari manusia-manusia di hadapannya – _minus_ Sasuke tentunya.

"Apa?! Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapat!"

"Yang terpenting siapa nama laki-laki itu?"

Tenten menoleh pada Naruto yang langsung gelagapan mendapat tatapan dari gadis pemegang sabuk hitam karate itu.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara,"

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sabaku? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu..."

Suigetsu mengangguk.

"Iya, aku juga,"

Ia mendelik kaget.

"Astaga! Itu nama Gubernur Yokohama! Astaga! Mantan pacar Sakura, anak Gubernur!"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan mereka putus karena Gaara dijodohkan dengan anak Menteri?"

"Ya,"

"Padahal Sakura sangat yakin kalau Gaara mencintainya?"

Naruto berdecak karena mendengar pertanyaan yang membuatnya harus mengulang-ulang cerita yang sama.

"Ya, kau sudah dengar sendiri ceritaku, Gaara mengejar cinta Sakura sangat lama. Dan untuk meyakinkan Sakura butuh perjuangan yang tidak mudah. Karena itulah ia sangat mempercayai pemuda itu,"

"Dan Gaara dengan mudahnya menerima perjodohan itu?!"

Naruto agak terganggu dengan teriakan Ino.

"Laki-laki itu sangat tidak jantan!"

"Pengecut!"

"Buaya cap rawa-rawa!"

"Kita harus memberinya pelajaran!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mempertemukan mereka?! Aku dengar perjodohan Gaara batal karena sang wanita berselingkuh! Kita buat Gaara bertekuk lutut lagi pada Sakura, kemudian suruh Sakura mencampakkannya seperti yang dia lakukan dulu?!"

Hening.

Semua mata tertuju pada Suigetsu yang mengerjab bingung. Seingatnya ia tadi tidak mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar.

"Apa?!

"Darimana kau tahu perjodohan Gaara batal?!"

Suigetsu mendadak gugup.

"Dari _infotaiment_ yang aku tonton. Aku tahu semua tentang Sabaku Gaara, dari _infotaiment_ ,"

Naruto meringis mendengarnya. Tenten membuang muka malas. Sasuke cuek. Ino mengerjab kagum. Ganteng-ganteng tontonannya acara gosip.

"Mungkin saran Suigetsu boleh dipakai,"

"Benar. Kita buat seolah-olah mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja..."

"Tunggu dulu! Kau yakin Sakura tidak akan jatuh pada pesona pemuda cap buaya rawa-rawa itu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sakura ternyata masih mencintainya?"

"Kau benar,"

"Aku yakin tidak. Dari perubahan Sakura sekarang, aku yakin Sakura sangat membenci pemuda itu. Di sini kita hanya ingin membantu Sakura balas dendam, itu saja,"

"Masuk akal!"

"Aku yakin pemuda pengecut bernama Gaara akan menyesal sudah meninggalkan Sakura dulu!"

"Kau benar! Dan setelah itu suruh Sakura memutuskannya!"

"Kapan kita akan memulai rencana kita!"

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Suigetsu kau pasti tahu alamat Gaara? Kau bertugas membawa Gaara ke tempat yang kita tentukan,"

Krek!

Diskusi panas itu terpotong oleh suara kursi yang digeser kasar oleh pemiliknya. Hening. Semua mata tertuju pada tersangka pelaku keberisikan itu.

Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang," pamitnya tidak sopan.

"Oi Sasuke! Kita belum selesai diskusi,"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar teriakan Suigetsu.

"Bukan urusanku. Jangan libatkan aku diurusan konyol kalian,"

"Hey ini bukan urusan konyol! Ini menyangkut perasaan Sakura!"

Kali ini Ino yang berteriak.

"Perasaan?"

Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum remeh.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalianlah yang sedang mempermainkan perasaan Sakura?"

Hening.

Tenten mengerjab. Suigetsu kehilangan kata-katanya. Ino bingung. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, tampak sedang berpikir.

Dan Sasukepun kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan sekumpulan orang yang sedang membicarakan keanehannya.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Mungkin dia lelah,"

"Mungkin dia kurang piknik,"

Meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang kebetulan waras saat ini, karena menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto. Alis pemuda itu naik sebelah. Jarinya mengelus dagunya, menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

"Hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah malas memasuki gedung olahraga. Hari ini adalah hari latihan Karate. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang memberatkan langkahnya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Tenten melambai penuh semangat padanya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hey, Sakura- _chan_! Apa kabar?!"

Hmm, ada yang aneh.

"Baik," jawabnya singkat.

Gadis bercepol panda itu tersenyum lebar. Seperti ada yang membuatnya senang. Bukankah ini aneh? Seharusnya ia marah karena Sakura sudah merusak hubungannya dengan Lee. Tapi kenapa ini seperti mereka berhasil rujuk dan akhirnya pacaran? Eits tunggu dulu. Mereka pacaran?

"Kau sudah baikan dengan Lee?"

Keluar juga isi hati Sakura. Ia melihat lawan bicaranya menaikkan alisnya tampak mencerna ucapannya dan mendengus kemudian saat berhasil paham.

"Kalau iya, kau mau mengisengiku lagi?"

Sakura menyeringai. Hilang sudah rasa berat yang menggelayuti pikirannya sejak tadi. _Big thanks for_ Tenten.

"Itu kau tahu,"

Tenten berdecak dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau ini! Untung aku sedang berbaik hati!"

"Hm?"

Tenten kembali tersenyum lebar melihat wajah bingung Sakura.

"Nanti sore datanglah ke _Moon's Cafe_. Aku akan mentraktirmu!"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hey dia harus berhati-hati.

"Ada angin apa kau mentraktirku? Kau tak berniat meracuniku untuk balas dendam kan?"

Tenten spontan menjitaknya.

"Kalau bicara yang benar! Untuk apa aku meracuni orang yang kebal racun sepertimu!"

Sakura mengelus kepalanya sambil menggerutu.

"Aku sudah bilang sedang berbaik hati. Aku mendapat komisi yang besar dari pertandingan Karate yang terakhir aku menangkan. Karena itu datanglah jam empat atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu! Jangan terlambat!"

Kali ini dia angkat bahu acuh.

"Baiklah..."

Ia sudah hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, saat _emerald_ nya menatap sosok yang berjalan _cool_ di depannya. Ia menyeringai.

"Sasuke!"

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah dan menoleh datar.

"Tenten akan menraktirku! Kau ikut ya?! Nanti kau makan duluan! Jadi kalau makanannya beracun, kau yang mati duluan! Aku akan membunuh Tenten untukmu kalau itu terjadi!"

Tenten menepuk jidatnya. Sementara Sakura terkekeh girang melihat wajah Sasuke yang tetap datar-datar saja.

"Hn,"

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, setelah melontarkan gumaman ambigu andalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Moon's Cafe_ adalah kafe milik Akimichi Chouji, teman sekelas Sakura yang memang sangat hobi makan. Sakura sudah sering kemari, makanya ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan suasana tempat ini. Namun kali ini ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana kafe ini.

Seingatnya terakhir kali ia kemari, kafe ini sangat ramai karena memang terkenal dengan menunya yang lezat-lezat. Seingatnya ia juga tidak pernah mendengar rumor kalau ada yang mati keracunan makanan di kafe ini sampai membuatnya sepi seperti saat ini.

Yeah, kafe ini sepi hari ini. Sangat sepi sampai Sakura hampir saja tidak menemukan manusia kalau pegawai kafe ini juga ikut meliburkan diri atau sekelompok orang berkostum aneh seperti teroris, tidak duduk di pojok ruang kafe itu. Apa ada yang rumor yang dilewatkannya? Apa Tenten mengetahui rumor orang yang keracunan makanan kafe ini dan sengaja menraktirnya di sini untuk balas dendam? Sepertinya ia harus menghubungi Sasuke sekarang juga.

Dan perasaan berat yang sejak tadi pagi ia rasakan, mungkin adalah sejenis firasat yang muncul untuk keadaan yang kini menimpanya. Tubuhnya menegang saat iris _emerald_ nya memaku satu sosok yang amat dikenalnya di masa lalu. Sosok yang kini berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Sosok yang membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar.

Sosok itu berhenti di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sendu dan melemparkan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sakura.

"Lama tak jumpa Sakura. Apa kabar?"

Sakura tidak membalas sapaannya. Pun dengan uluran tangannya. _Emerald_ yang memancarkan tatapan tajam penuh kebencianpun tak bergeming dari posisinya membidik sang _jade_. Senyum sendu itu berubah menjadi senyum miris. Sang pemuda menatap nanar pada Sakura. Sebegitu parahkah luka yang ia torehkan di hati sang gadis?

Irisnya meneliti setiap perubahan di wajah Sakura. Rambut cepak berponi samping khas laki-laki. Tindik di telinga dan bawah bibir. Bahkan _t-shirt_ oblong dan _jeans belel_ sobek-sobek yang ia kenakan. Kemana Sakuranya yang manis? Kemana Sakuranya yang manja? Kenapa perubahannya begitu drastis? Seberapa banyak hal yang terlewat olehnya tentang gadis ini? Apa ini semua efek dari kebrengsekan yang dilakukannya.

Gaara. Nama pemuda itu. Ia menarik tangannya saat merasa kalau ulurannya tak bersambut.

"Maaf,"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura. Berharap bisa menyalurkan segenap kata-kata yang tak mampu ia ucapkan. Namun yang diterima adalah tepisan tangan dari sang gadis. Ia tidak marah. Ia mengerti. Ia pantas menerimanya.

"Maaf untuk segalanya..."

"Untuk apa kau di sini?"

Desisan penuh kemuakan membuat batin Gaara teriris. Apa sudah tidak ada tempat lagi di hati gadisnya ini untuknya?

Gadisnya?

Ia tersenyum miris.

Itu dulu.

Dulu sebelum ia menghancurkan hatinya sampai berkeping-keping hanya demi sebuah kefanaan bernama kekayaan. Menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping sampai sudah tidak ada lagi sisa airmata gadis itu untuk menangisinya. Kini hati gadisnya bukan miliknya lagi. Kini gadisnya bukanlah gadis manis yang dulu lagi. Ia sudah berubah. Dan ia tahu semua karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Ia ingat bagaimana nekadnya sang gadis menembus penjagaan ketat di kediamannya hanya untuk berbicara padanya setelah kabar pertunangannya dengan Matsuri tersebar. Ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu meraung saat ia di usir paksa oleh _bodyguard_ nya. Ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu bersujud di kaki ayahnya hanya untuk bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu terisak kesakitan saat ia mengatakan untuk melupakannya dan semua hal tentang mereka. Ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu akan tetap terisak sepanjang hari di depan rumahnya sambil berlutut kehujanan, kalau saja dua temannya tidak menyeretnya paksa untuk pulang.

Semua perjuangan sang gadis. Setiap tetes airmatanya. Gaara tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa menggantikannya. Tapi, bisakah ia tidak berhenti berharap? Setidaknya sampai gadis ini sendiri mengatakan ia sudah tidak berarti lagi di matanya. Atau setidaknya sampai gadis ini kembali menjadi gadis normal lagi?

"Sakura..."

Ia ingat bagaimana saat wajah gadis itu terlintas begitu saja, saat ia mengetahui tunangannya terlibat skandal kasus video porno dengan _drummer_ sebuah _band_. Dan bagaimana sang ayah yang mengucapkan penyesalannya karena sudah menyuruhnya meninggalkan sang gadis, saat kasus korupsi yang melibatkan ayah dari tunangannya terkuak.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu cepat sampai akhirnya ia menyadari. Ia masih mencintai sang gadis. Sang gadis yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Dan saat ini.

Saat ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis cinta pertama dan sejatinya.

Bisakah ia kembali berharap?

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Saling mencintai seperti dulu?"

"Aku tanya, sedang apa kau di sini!"

Hening.

Gaara sedikit tercekat mendengar bentakan kasar dari Sakura yang memotong ucapannya. Ia terdiam membisu. Sakuranya. Gadisnya membentaknya dengan kasar?

Ia mengatupkan rapat bibirnya. Menatap Sakura penuh makna.

"Seseorang bernama Suigetsu mengatakan, aku akan menemukanmu di tempat ini jam empat..."

Sakura melotot.

GUBRAK.

DUK.

" _Aduh!"_

" _Kau menginjak kakiku!"_

" _Kau berat, baka!"_

" _Kau ini bagaimana, Suigetsu! Harusnya kau merahasiakan identitasmu! Kalau begini kita bisa ketahuan!"_

" _Kenapa menyalahkan aku?! Gaara tidak percaya yang aku ucapkan kalau aku tidak memberitahu namaku! Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya!"_

" _Kan kau bisa pakai nama samaran, baka!"_

" _Mati kita! Sakura pasti akan langsung membunuh kita!"_

" _Jangan bawa-bawa namaku!"_

" _Ini tanggung jawabmu, Suigetsu!"_

" _Tidak bisa begitu! Kita ini satu tim! Kena satu, kena semua!"_

Satu lirikan maut membuatnya tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua kegaduhan itu. _Emerald_ nya merekam lima sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Lima sosok dari kumpulan yang di pojok ruangan yang tadi sempat ia kira teroris.

Suigetsu, Ino, Tenten, _kampret_ Naruto, dan Sasuke.

Oh, jadi ini ulah mereka? Sakura mengepalkan tangannya geram. Mau balas dendam, eh? Tunggu saja pembalasannya pada bocah-bocah tengik itu.

Tapi _wait_ , tunggu dulu.

Tatapan tajamnya mengerah pada satu-satunya sosok yang membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya.

Sasuke?

Kalau empat _kunyuk_ yang lain, ia paham dendam kesumat di antara mereka. Tapi kalau _kunyuk_ Sasuke? Apa salahnya pada pemuda itu? Apa ia dendam karena Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk mencicipi makanan traktiran dari Tenten untuk memastikan beracun atau tidak? Hanya karena itu? Oh ayolah, waktu itu ia hanya bercanda.

"Aku terus mencarimu..."

Sakura kembali menatap Gaara. Suasana dramatis yang tadi sempat tercipta di antara mereka spontan berganti dengan suasana tidak jelas yang membuat Sakura jadi tidak fokus dengan semua ucapan pemuda di hadapannya kini. Antara marah dan jengkel.

"Dan saat ada seseorang yang mengatakan, aku bisa menemukanmu di sini, apa kau pikir aku akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis lantas melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Gaara remeh.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mencariku lagi?"

Gaara terdiam seperti bingung harus berkata apa.

"Biar kujawab. Sejak mengetahui tunangan jalangmu itu tidak sabar menunggumu untuk melebarkan pahanya dan memuaskan selangkangannya, sehingga ia melakukannya dengan orang lain kan?"

Oh _shit_. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa bangga bisa berkata kotor seperti itu pada orang lain. _Big thanks for_ lima _kunyuk_ yang kini mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya mendengar ucapannya – _minus_ Sasuke tentunya –, karena kini ia dapatkan kembali kontrol dirinya, untuk tidak mencaci maki pemuda di depannya ini seperti orang gila. Ia harus membalas dengan anggun. Anggun dan bedebah? Hmm, _why not_?

Ia melihat raut terkejut di wajah datar Gaara. Sang pemuda tampak begitu terpukau dengan kosakata barunya tadi sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kenapa? Masih mengira ia adalah gadis sepolos dan semanis dulu? Dalam mimpimu, _bastard_.

"Tapi tak apa-apa..."

Mata itu masih memandangnya tanpa kata. Seperti sudah hilang pengharapan.

"Karena kau sudah minta maaf, tak baik jika aku tidak memaafkanmu..."

Sakura memasang senyum palsu. Ia melepas lipatan tangannya dan berjalan anggun mendekati sang pemuda.

"Aku memaafkanmu..."

" _Apa dia bilang?! Dia sudah gila?!"_

" _Kalau begini bisa kacau semuanya! Rencana kita terancam gagal!"_

" _Suigetsu! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Ini idemu!"_

" _Kenapa aku?! Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapat! Yang memutuskan kan kalian!"_

" _Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"_

" _Kita harus memukul kepalanya biar dia kembali normal!"_

" _Pasti ada yang mencuci otak atau menghipnotisnya. Kita harus memperingatinya!"_

Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa kegaduhan akibat bisik-bisik dari lima _kunyuk_ – _minus_ Sasuke– tidak membuat Gaara sadar akan kehadiran mereka. Mata dan telinganya yang terlalu jeli, atau telinga pemuda di hadapannya inilah yang sedang bermasalah.

Tanpa menggubris kegaduhan-kegaduhan kecil itu, Sakura yang kini sudah berada persis di hadapan Gaara, langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sang pemuda, membuat bisik-bisik gaduh itu makin anarkis. Sakura mengacuhkannya. Ia menatap Gaara _seduktif_ .

"Tapi untuk memintaku kembali mencintaimu seperti dulu..."

Sakura mengatakannya dengan lirih. Ia yakin kalau lima orang di pojok ruangan sana tidak dapat mendengar kata-katanya kali ini. Ini terbukti dengan tidak adanya suara-suara bisikan anarkis seperti tadi. Mereka sedang dalam usaha meminimkan suara, untuk dapat menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Lihatlah bagaimana mereka menjulurkan leher sepanjang-panjangnya itu – _minus_ Sasuke tentunya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Gaara. Membuat lima _kunyuk_ – _minus_ Sasuke– memekik tertahan, karena dari sudut pandang mereka, Sakura tampak seperti mencium Gaara.

"Aku rasa kau sudah sangat terlambat..."

Brak.

Krak.

Sakura membuka matanya pelan menatap empat orang kurang kerjaan di sana sedang mengangakan mulutnya syok menatap salah satu dari mereka yang menggebrak meja dan menggeserkan kursinya kasar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka ke arah dirinya dan Gaara.

Sakura menebak sang pemuda hendak keluar dari kafe ini. Mengingat tempatnya berdiri dekat dengan pintu keluar. Sakura menyeringai. Terbersit sebuah ide jahil untuk memberi pembalasan lebih pada Gaara. Tidak apalah. Toh, Sasuke sahabatnya. Dia tidak akan marah.

"Karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain..."

Dia dapat merasakan tubuh Gaara yang menegang.

"Dia... Uchiha Sasuke... Anak pengusaha paling 'kaya' di Tokyo..."

Sakura menyeringai dan sengaja menekankan kata kaya pada kalimat terakhirnya seolah ingin mengejek Gaara. Dan saat Sasuke berjalan persis di samping mereka, dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangannya, membuat sang pemuda limbung ke arahnya. Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan Sakura yang mencium bibir Sasuke.

Sakura yang mencium Sasuke.

Naruto syok. Suigetsu dan Ino mengangakan mulutnya tidak elit. Tenten melotot. Dan...

Gaara menatap mereka penuh kekecewaan. Ia melihat gadis mantan pacarnya itu menyudahi ciuman mesranya dan memandang sesaat wajah tegang pemuda di depannya sebelum berbalik menatap ke arahnya.

"Jadi aku minta maaf, Gaara- _kun_ ~"

Sasuke sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia menggeram rendah. Gadis ini benar-benar sialan. Ia memancing bagian dari Sasuke yang mati-matian ia tidurkan. Memancing sesuatu yang akan membuat gadis itu akan menyesal nantinya. Memancing sesuatu yang akan mengancam persahabatan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Haruno?!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Saking fokusnya ia menikmati raut kesakitan di wajah Gaara, ia tidak sadar kalau kini Sasuke sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Akh! Sasuke!"

Dan sebelum ia berhasil menoleh dan menjawab, sebuah tarikan yang menyeretnya membuatnya berteriak kaget dan panik saat ia dibawa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah gudang dan menutup pintunya kasar. Meninggalkan empat orang yang kini sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya –karena merasa percuma bersembunyi karena sudah ketahuan– , yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap drama tarik menarik itu tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

" _Sasuke hentikan!"_

"..."

" _Sasuke apa yang kau laku... arrrgghhh!"_

"..."

" _Sasuke... hiks... kau membuatku berdarah akh~ "_

" _Hn,"_

Mereka saling melemparkan pandangannya dalam diam mendengar suara-suara dari dalam gudang itu.

" _Akh~ ukh Sas ~akh~sukeh!"_

" _Diamlah! Aku akan mencabutnya. Setelah ini tidak akan sakit lagi,"_

"..."

" _Akh~ ukh.. ahh Sash~ sukehh.. hentikhan... akh~"_

Suara mendesah-desah Sakura membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi mereka.

" _An...Anoo_..."

Narutolah yang pertama buka suara.

"Se... Sejak kapan Sa.. Sakura- _chan_ menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?"

Suara terbata-batanya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sudah mulai bangkit.

"Ke.. Kenapa tanya kami? Ha.. Harusnya kau ya... yang paling tahu,"

Sejak kapan Tenten berbicara dengan gagap seperti Hinata?

"Ak..aku memang me..menyadari sesuatu. Ta..tapi aku tidak tahu kalau su..sudah sampai se...sejauh ini,"

" _Sash~ akh sukeh~ aarghhh!"_

Teriakan Sakura seperti melepaskan sesuatu yang menyiksanya membuat Naruto bungkam seketika.

" _Hn, sudah keluar,"_

"Se... sepertinya aku harus ke pemandian air panas. A.. Aku butuh air untuk mendinginkan pikiranku.."

"A.. Aku ikut de.. denganmu, Ino,"

"Aku rasa Ramen Ichiraku dan segelas ocha dingin cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalaku,"

"Aku rasa aku harus menemui Karin dan memaksanya berbaikan saat ini juga, kalau ia tidak ingin aku melebarkan paha dan memuaskan selangkangan perempuan lain,"

Hening.

Semua mata memandang ke arah Suigetsu. Kali ini tidak ada kata pembelaan dari sang pemuda. Melihat ekspresi mesum sang pemuda dan sesuatu yang membesar di pangkal pahanya, membuat mereka yakin kalau sang pemuda mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Terserah!"

Dan _koor_ itulah yang membubarkan empat _kunyuk_ itu untuk pergi ke tujuannya masing-masing. Pergi meninggalkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang kini menatap pintu gudang di depannya dengan pandangan yang benar-benar terluka. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum miris sebelum kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

"Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan kecil author :**

Duh Gusti! Ampuni aku yang sudah membuat fic nista ini! #nangis dipojokan#...

Aku udah gak polos lagi ya Tuhan! #plak#

Aku taruh fic ini di rate M cos banyak binggo kata-kata vulgarnya.

Semoga kamu suka yah fic gaje ni hihihi...

Oke cee u di next story...

Oh ya, Cuma mengingatkan...

Jangan sampe ketipu dengan ceritanya yah hehehe...

Kritik saran ditampung...

Bye bye...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omoke...**

"Aku benar-benar malu di depan keluargamu, _baka_ ,"

"Hn,"

Sakura melirik sahabatnya dengan dengusan tidak puas. Ia akhirnya cuma bisa berdecak kesal sambil tetap menyeret kakinya melangkah menyusuri ruangan luas di rumah maha megah milik klan paling fenomanal di Jepang itu.

"Kakimu sudah baikan?"

Suara dingin itu sangat datar. Sebenarnya apa maksud Sasuke menanyakan itu? Mengkhawatirkannya atau mau menghinanya? Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.

"Daripada kau memikirkan kakiku, lebih baik kau pikirkan gosip sialan itu! Si _kunyuk_ Naruto dan kunyuk lainnya itu! Benar-benar bosan hidup, heh?! Ku bunuh mereka kalau ketemu nanti! Berani sekali mereka menyebarkan... ugghhh sialan!"

Yeah, kejadian di kafe kemarin. Kejadian setelah Sasuke menyeret Sakura ke gudang. Maksud Sasuke ingin menanyakan maksud dari ciuman Sakura secara pribadi. Tapi insiden Sakura yang menginjak sebuah paku berukuran jumbo menghancurkan segalanya.

Oke, ini cukup memalukan. Tapi saat Sasuke hendak membantunya mengeluarkan paku itu dari kakinya, para _kunyuk_ sialan itu mengira ia mendesah-desah karena sedang melakukan –ughh susah mengatakannya– yang akhirnya menjadi gosip dan sampai ke telinga keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak dipanggil ke kediaman mereka, coba?

Dan lagi yang membuat Sakura tidak habis pikir tentang Sasuke, kalau mau bicara kenapa harus di gudang coba? Buat masalah jadi runyam saja. Tidak kepikiran tempat lain. Itu yang ia jawab ketika Sakura menanyakannya. Bikin tambah gondok saja.

"Untuk apa dipikirkan? Biarkan saja,"

Sakura mendelik.

"Enak sekali kau bicara! Ini menyangkut nama baik, _baka_! Uugghh! Apa yang akan di pikirkan orang-orang tentangku?! Apa yang dipikirkan Gaara?! Dia akan berpikir aku sama saja dengan tunangannya yang brengsek itu!"

"Hn, jangan membuatku tertawa mendengar kau membicarakan nama baik, sementara kau sendiri masih memikirkan orang yang sudah mencampakkanmu. Jadi menyedihkan tak punya harga diri seperti dua tahun lalu kau lakukan. Menangis seperti orang gila. "

Ingin rasanya Sakura menonjok muka datar itu. Kata-kata ketus yang membuatnya bungkam seketika. Tapi benar juga sih.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau datang waktu itu?! Buat masalah saja kau ini!" balasnya ketus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Dobe_ yang menyeretku,"

Sakura mendengus.

" _Baka_ itu benar-benar!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Memperhatikan bagaimana sang gadis itu mengomel dengan tidak jelasnya. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada rambut cepak sang gadis lalu beralih ke tindik di telinga dan bawah bibirnya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura yang belum selesai menggerutu spontan menoleh.

"Panjangkan rambutmu,"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Lepas tindikmu!"

Itu kalimat perintah. Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Ia tidak suka diperintah.

"Kau sudah gila. Jangan memerintahku, Sasuke!"

Dan hanya beberapa detik sebelum Sakura sadar kalau tubuhnya terseret sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Ia melotot sang pelaku dari semua kejadian ini.

Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau...!"

"Aku rasa aku belum memberitahumu.."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan campur aduk. Kaget, bingung dan was-was. Ia mencoba berontak membebaskan diri, tapi gagal. Laki-laki di hadapannya terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Kau harus tahu apa sebenarnya alasanmu di panggil kemari..."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Klanku mengundangmu bukan untuk mengklarifikasi gosip murahan yang sudah mereka dengar..."

Sakura diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perkataan Sasuke begitu membingungkan untuknya.

"Tapi untuk melihatmu..."

Apalagi maksudnya ini?

"Untuk melihat calon anggota baru klan Uchiha..."

Heh?! Bisakah Sakura berteriak sekarang? Apa maksud pemuda gila ini?!

"Ah, untung kalian belum jauh..."

Ucapan lembut seseorang membuat Sakura sontak mendorong pemuda di depannya. Entah kekuatan darimana ia dapat. Ia hanya tidak ingin mereka yang melihat posisi mereka saat ini jadi salah paham. _Emerald_ nya menatap Nyonya Mikoto yang kini tampak tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Di belakangnya sang calon kepala klan, Uchiha Fugaku mengikutinya.

"Dasar anak muda, tidak tahu tempat,"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar suara lirih dari Fugaku.

"Maaf Paman. Ini bukan seperti yang Paman pikirkan,"

Sakura mencoba berbicara sesopan mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Matanya bergulir menatap sang wanita yang kini berbicara.

"Lagipula tidak apa-apakan Sasuke- _kun_ melakukan hal itu pada calon istrinya..."

Apa katanya tadi? Bisa tolong di ulang? Apa maksudnya dengan kata istri?

Sakura tidak menyadari kalau di sampingnya kini, Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat wajah syoknya.

Sakura masih menatap syok pada Mikoto saat wanita itu meraih tangannya dan menyelipkan sesuatu di pergelengan tangannya. _Emerald_ nya menatap tak mengerti pada gelang cantik di tangannya itu sebelum bergulir menatap mata sang wanita.

"Tadi aku lupa memberikannya. Ini diwariskan turun temurun untuk calon isteri pria Uchiha..."

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda!"

Sakura spontan menarik tangannya, mengambil gelang di tangannya dan membuangnya. Semua yang ada di tempat itu terkejut dengan tindakannya itu.

Sasuke mendengus dan sontak maju mengambil gelang yang tergeletak manis di lantai itu.

"Maaf _kaa-san, tou-san_ , Sakura hanya terlalu kaget dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi..."

Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura dan memasukkan paksa gelang tersebut setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam miliknya. Sakura menatapnya tidak suka.

"Sakura, kau tahu? Ada sebuah tradisi dalam klan Uchiha..."

Kini _emerald_ nya kembali menatap wajah lembut yang kini tersenyum menatapnya. Uchiha Mikoto. Sakura mengganti raut wajahnya dalam mode gagal paham.

"Seorang pria Uchiha hanya mencintai dan menikahi satu wanita di hidupnya..."

Wanita anggun itu berbicara dengan nada yang membuat Sakura merasa sedikit nyaman. Tidak mengancam seperti Sasuke.

"Kau adalah sang calon isteri pria Uchiha berikutnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang dengan berani mengungkapkan cintanya lebih dahulu pada pria Uchiha. Ah, Sasuke-kun benar-benar beruntung!"

"Nyonya, Nyonya, tunggu dulu! Kau pasti salah paham! Aku tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke! Aku menciumnya untuk balas dendam! Itu saja! Maafkan perbuatanku, Nyonya! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Mikoto tertegun mendengar serentetan ucapan Sakura. Karenanya Sasukelah yang akhirnya turun tangan. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia menarik tangan gadis itu agar menjauh dari keluarganya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan tentang nama baik, bukan?"

Lirih suara Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerjab panik. Ada apa memangnya dengan ucapannya.

"Ini bukan tentang semua alibimu. Ini tentang nama baik..."

Pupil Sakura melebar. Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang...

"Nama baik keluarga Uchiha..."

Sakura masih bergeming dalam posisinya menatap mata kelam nan tajam itu dengan wajah paniknya.

"Gosip tentang kita, kau yang paling tahu bagaimana efeknya jika tersebar keluar..."

Sakura masih bergeming dalam posisinya menatap syok pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada pilihan bagiku selain menikahimu, Uchiha Sakura"

Oh.

"Dan satu hal lagi..."

 _My._

"Klan Uchiha tidak mengenal perselingkuhan"

 _God_.

"Jadi lupakan Sabaku merah itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain.**

"Hah, aku tak menyangka Sasuke semesum itu. Dia tidak menunjukan indikasi terjangkit virus yang menyerang Suigetsu,"

Ino menghela nafas. Di sampingnya Suigetsu tampak mendelik tidak suka saat mendengar namanya di sebut. Tapi dia hanya diam. Tak membantah.

"Kudengar Sakura- _chan_ membantah gosip itu..."

Tenten melirik Naruto.

"Cih, siapa yang tahu!"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin Sasuke hanya ingin melindungi Sakura supaya Gaara tidak mengganggunya lagi,"

Ino mengangguk.

"Masuk akal. Mungkin karena itulah ia tidak menolak saat kau mengajaknya, Naruto. Aku sempat berpikir untuk apa ia ikut bergabung. Biasanya paling tidak suka berdiskusi dengan kita,"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa yang mengajaknya?"

Ia menoleh menatap Suigetsu.

"Bukannya kau yang mengajaknya, Sui?"

"Hey! Untuk apa aku mengajak orang seperti tembok itu? Tidak ada untungnya! Buat sakit hati, iya!"

Naruto dan Ino saling berpandangan.

"Tenten, bagaimana denganmu?"

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau yang mengajak Sasuke bergabung?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Buang-buang tenaga saja mengajaknya!"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana ia tahu?"

Wajah Tenten tiba-tiba berubah seperti mendapat pencerahan.

"Ah, aku tahu!"

Semua sontak menoleh pada Tenten.

"Saat aku meminta Sakura datang ke _Moon's Cafe_ , ia sempat berteriak pada Sasuke ikut dengannya untuk memintanya mencicipi makanan yang aku belikan untuknya. Takut diracuni katanya..."

Tenten diam sebentar seperti tampak berpikir sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tapi Sakura tidak menyebutkan spesifikasi tempat dan waktunya. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu?"

"Sasuke bilang padaku kalau Naruto yang menyuruhnya ke _Moon's Cafe_!"

Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ino. Untuk apa Sasuke berbohong?

"Naruto..."

Tenten akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Waktu di kafe, kau bilang kau menyadari sesuatu tentang Sasuke dan Sakura kan? Apa itu?"

Semua sontak menoleh menatap Naruto dan menunggu jawaban darinya. Naruto menatap mereka tidak yakin.

"Aku rasa _teme_ menyukai Sakura- _chan_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
